Purple Sky
by HULY
Summary: Raenef dives into denile about the cruelties of reality. Songfiction to Imaginary by Evanescence. Very twisted. Includes quite a bit of death.


I do not own Demon Diary or the song Imaginary. My first angst story in forever, so I might be a little rusty. This fanfiction takes place after Eclipse nearly dies while trying to protect Raenef. Slightly AU and OOC.  
  
//text// - lyrics ::text:: - thoughts  
  
//I linger in the doorway//  
  
Raenef looks blankly out the window.  
  
It's raining outside.  
  
::Am I really such a burden?::  
  
//Of alarm clock screaming//  
  
::He could've died.::  
  
::I'm not worth that.::  
  
No tear escapes his eye. No flash of remorse or regret plays across his face.  
  
Demon Lord Raenef's face betrays no emotions.  
  
//Monsters calling my name//  
  
::No, he couldn't have died.::  
  
::Eclipse can never die.::  
  
::Eclipse can't feel pain, so he can't feel death either.::  
  
::Nothing is going to happen to him.::  
  
The smile that usually lingers about him returns, but his eyes remain dull and empty.  
  
Raenef stands up and walks out of his room.  
  
//Let me stay//  
  
He sits down in the library at the large table normally used for studying.  
  
"Eclipse!" Raenef calls. "Eclipse, come out! It's time for my lessons!"  
  
Eclipse teleports himself into the room.  
  
"You've finally decided to study willfully, I see." he says. "That is a great improvement, sire."  
  
Raenef just smiles. His eyes do not.  
  
//Where the wind will whisper to me//  
  
Eclipse notices the lack of emotion on his master's face.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asks.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, Eclipse. Nothing can ever go wrong."  
  
Eclipse tries to push his worry to the back of his mind.  
  
::He's fine. It's just your imagination.::  
  
//Where the raindrops//  
  
"Now then, there is an ancient..."  
  
Eclipse's voice trails off in Raenef's head.   
  
He isn't paying attention as his teacher lectures him on how to be a proper Demon Lord.  
  
He's too busy looking at the small bird perched on the books.  
  
::Such a pretty little thing.::  
  
::I wonder what it sounds like when it sings...::  
  
//As they're falling tell a story//  
  
::Yes, it's singing must be as pretty as it is.::  
  
::Eclipse wouldn't mind if I just listen to it for a second...::  
  
Raenef slowly gets up and walks across the room.  
  
"C'mere, birdie..." he whispers under his breath, his hand outstretched to the small bird. "Come on... I just wanna here you sing for me..."  
  
The bird tries to fly away.  
  
"That's not very nice." Raenef says in his sweet voice. "All I want is to here your pretty little voice..."  
  
//In my field of paper flowers//  
  
Eclipse finally notices the absence of a listener.  
  
::Now where could he...::  
  
There is a screeching sound. It doesn't sound demon or human.  
  
He turns around and sees Raenef squeezing a little bird, his lovely smile still firm in place.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Eclipse demands. "You're killing it! Can't you hear it scream?"  
  
"It's not dying, Eclipse, and it isn't screaming either," Raenef seems to lovingly squish the life out of the struggling thing in his hands. "It's singing for me. Like I asked it to."  
  
//And candy clouds of lullaby//  
  
"This is not funny, my lord," Eclipse grabs Raenef's hands and pulls them apart.  
  
The small bird that was in the Demon Lord's clutches falls on the ground, dead.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Although it is good you are finally becoming merciless, you should not kill that have not done anything to aggravate you."  
  
"I didn't kill it!" Raenef protested. "It just got tired after singing for me and needed to take a nap!"  
  
Eclipse stared at his young master.  
  
::He's... serious.::  
  
::This is not good.::  
  
//I lie inside myself for hours//  
  
Raenef gazes upon the sleeping bird on the floor.  
  
Of course it would be tired after singing so beautifully for him!  
  
Eclipse just wanted to hear the singing too, so he was jealous.  
  
No, no one could be jealous. No one could be bad. No one could die.  
  
::How silly of me to think that Eclipse was being mean!::  
  
The little bird wakes up and chirps in agreement.  
  
It flutters on to Raenef's shoulder.  
  
He smiles.  
  
//And watch my purple sky fly over me//  
  
The expression on Raenef's face seemed murderous to Eclipse.  
  
"Come on, birdie, let's go play outside,Ó says the young Demon Lord to his shoulder. ÒLetÕs go outside and play with our friends.Ó  
  
::Friends...?::  
  
::I really donÕt like this.::  
  
//Don't say I'm out of touch//  
  
After that incident, Eclipse keeps a careful watch on his master, but he regrets it, for what he discovers is very disturbing to him.  
  
Raenef likes to walk in the garden and look at all the flowers. That is understandable. What upsets Eclipse so much, is that everything in there is dead. ThereÕs been a drought.  
  
But thatÕs not the half of it.  
  
Raenef constantly talks to nonexistant ÒfriendsÓ and kills quite a few birds, claiming each time that they were just tired after singing.  
  
ÒDonÕt worry, Eclipse. Nothing is wrong. Nothing is ever wrong. Because nothing can go wrong.Ó  
  
//With this rampant chaos - your reality//  
  
Eclipse went out one day, and Raenef decided to have a little party.  
  
Of course he would invite all the little birds. And Erutis and Chris should come, too.  
  
Yes, it had been a while since he had been alone with them.  
  
::I wonder if either of them will sing for me...::  
  
//I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge//  
  
After running a few errands, Eclipse arrives back at the castle.  
  
::I hope nothing happened while I was away...::  
  
He hears the sound of giggling in the distant chambers of the castle.  
  
::It sounds like Raenef.::  
  
::He must be feeling better.::  
  
::I'll go check...::  
  
When Eclipse arrives at Raenef's bedchamber, he sees something he would have needed years to properly prepare for.  
  
Chris and Erutis lye on the ground beside Raenef. Both are lifeless corpses.  
  
Raenef finally notices Eclipse.  
  
"Oh! Eclipse!" he smiles. "I had a party. I hope you don't mind. Erutis and Chris sang for me! I never knew they had such lovely singing voices."  
  
Eclipse gaped at him in horror.  
  
::He's gone insane.::  
  
//The nightmare I built my own world to escape//  
  
"Please, sire, stop this madness and come back to this world!"  
  
Raenef blinks dumbly.  
  
"'This world?' Oh, I remember now. You mean that place where people die and get hurt? I didn't like it there. I'm going to stay here. It's nice and cozy and I have lots of friends. Erutis and Chris agree with me. Right, guys?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Erutis and Chris nod in agreement and grin.  
  
"See, Eclipse? Eclipse?"  
  
The latter isn't in the room any more.  
  
//In my field of paper flowers//  
  
::Oh, Lord, what triggered this?!::  
  
Eclipse crouches on the ground, his face in his hands.  
  
Nothing like this had happened to him before. And he had gone through a lot.  
  
His master, and all that was light in his life, had gone mad and murdered two of his closest friends.  
  
And he didn't even know it.  
  
Somehow, Raenef had created his own little world that he didn't want to come out of.  
  
Eclipse had no problem with Raenef being crazy or escaping to a different place, but when he went into a killing frenzy...  
  
::Dammit, I need to talk some sense into him.::  
  
//And candy clouds of lullaby//  
  
::I wonder why Eclipse left.::  
  
Raenef tapped his index finger on his chin.  
  
::Maybe he just didn't like the party.::  
  
"Hey, guys," he said to Erutis and Chris. "Do you think that Eclipse would like it if we had a party for him?"  
  
"Of course he would!" said Erutis.  
  
"Yea! And he'd really like it if he got to sing!" added Chris.   
  
::Eclipse looks pretty. Like that bird. He must have a pretty voice like the birdy, too.::  
  
He smiles at the two birds perched on his bedpost.  
  
They smile back.  
  
//I lie inside myself for hours//  
  
"Eclipse..."  
  
The latter turns around to face Raenef.  
  
The blue-haired demon lord gives him an apologetic smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, Eclipse. Really I am. But..."  
  
"But?" Eclipse looks at Raenef in hope that he might have finally come to his senses.  
  
"I want to be with you. I mean, other than just studying or something horrid like that." Raenef pauses for a moment before giving Eclipse another one of his emotionless smiles. "Could you come visit me tonight? I want to ask you something.  
  
He then disappears, leaving Eclipse confused and pondering what his young master could want to ask him.  
  
//And watch my purple sky fly over me//  
  
Raenef hums the tune that the three birds on his shoulder are whistling.  
  
::Eclipse is going is going to sing for me tonight!::  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't..." says a small part of Raenef. "I don't think that anyone really likes singing. Are they really-"  
  
"Be quiet!" Raenef pushes the voice into the back of his head. "I don't like you. You're mean."  
  
He then proceeds to hum merrily with his little bird friends.  
  
"Oh look, there's another pretty bird! Let's make him sing."  
  
//Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming//  
  
The little bit of Raenef that was still sane knew something was wrong.  
  
Eclipse is smart.  
  
He would never lie to Raenef.  
  
Maybe he really was killing them...  
  
Maybe the birds really were dead...  
  
Maybe making Eclipse sing wasn't such a good idea...  
  
If a voice in your head could cry, then this one would have.  
  
For just a moment, as Raenef is humming and skipping about, a flash of sorrow plays upon his face. And in his eyes you can see sadness and fear lingering in the deep depths of his soul.  
  
//Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights//  
  
::I wonder what he needs to ask me...::  
  
Many ideas cross his mind. Not many are very pleasant to think about. Some are a bit too pleasant to Eclipse's liking.  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
::Hopefully he has finally come to his senses and realized that something is wrong.::  
  
::Hopefully...::  
  
It wasn't likely that Raenef would notice.  
  
Discovering things about himself was not exactly the young Demon Lord's specialty.  
  
It was, in fact, close to impossible that Raenef would figure out anything.  
  
Dispite the situation, Eclipse chuckles silently to himself.  
  
You can't help but to laugh at little Raenef's stupidity.  
  
//Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming//  
  
"Go away!" Raenef cradles his head in his hands, trying to block out the voice of reason in his head. "I don't like you! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"  
  
::Don't make Eclipse sing! Please!::  
  
"SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT UP!!"  
  
He shakes his head violently.  
  
He can't believe it.  
  
He won't believe it.  
  
There was nothing wrong with singing!  
  
Erutis and Chris were not dead!  
  
Neither were the four birds!  
  
Everybody loves singing.  
  
There's nothing wrong with him.  
  
Nothing.  
  
::Please, just lis-::  
  
"NO!!! YOU'RE WRONG!! YOU'RE TOTALLY WRONG!!!" Raenef desperately tries to shake that horrible voice out of his head. "THEY'RE NOT DEAD!!! I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!!!"  
  
::But-::  
  
"GO AWAY!!!!"  
  
His thoughts of being bad creep into the back of his mind.  
  
It's gone for now. At least.  
  
"It's too quiet... I want to hear Eclipse sing for me."  
  
//The goddess of imaginary light//  
  
"Go." Eclipse says and transports into his master's room.  
  
Luckily for his sanity, he can't see any dead bodies.  
  
Just Raenef, sitting on his bed and wearing that deadly combination of lifeless eyes and a warm smile.  
  
"Eclipse, I was just thinking about you." he says flatly. "Come. Sit next to me."  
  
He pats the part of his bed next to him, his face still firmly holding that sweet smile.  
  
Eclipse slowly sits down next to Raenef.  
  
::So far, so good.::  
  
"Sire," Eclipse says. "You said you had a question for me?"  
  
"Yea, I did."  
  
There is a small pause.  
  
It seems like an eternity to Eclipse.  
  
"Eclipse..." Raenef slowly advances towards his teacher. "Would you please sing for me?"  
  
//In my field of paper flowers//  
  
Raenef wraps his hands around Eclipse's neck and starts to squeeze.  
  
A strangled scream escapes his mentor's lips.  
  
"You do have a beautiful voice. Just like I thought."  
  
He squeezes harder.  
  
That small part of him that still knows what's going on takes over.  
  
Raenef's grip loosens.  
  
"No..." he whispers urgently, tears roll down his cheeks in continuous streams. "Please... Not Eclipse... You're going to kill him... You can't..."  
  
"I thought I told you," The dominant half of Raenef reemerges. "Get out of my body!"  
  
He lets go of Eclipse completely and focusses all his energy on that little voice.  
  
::RAENEF!! YOU'RE NOT LIVING IN THE SAME WORLD AS EVERYBODY ELSE!!! RETURN TO HOW YOU WERE!!!::  
  
It struggles to regain control, but fails.  
  
Using the Magic Manipulation spell, Raenef erases his remaining sanity.  
  
"Now," He turns his attention back to the only half concious body lying on his bed. "Let's hear the rest of your song. I really liked it."  
  
With that, he puts both hands around Eclipse's neck, and crushes the life out of him.  
  
He uncovers the corpses under the sheets in the process.  
  
//And candy clouds of lullaby//  
  
Raenef had good day.  
  
He'd finally gotten to hear Eclipse sing, and that annoying voice was finally gone for good.  
  
"So... What now?" asks Erutis.  
  
"I dunno." Raenef shrugs.  
  
"Hey! I know!" Chris says. "Why don't we get the entire world to sing?"  
  
"Yes, how about we get all the worlds to sing for us?" Eclipse smiles at Raenef. "I'm sure that there are many people with beautiful voices."  
  
//I lie inside myself for hours//  
  
Raenef ponders this idea for a second, and says finally, "Sure! Why not?"  
  
Everyone in the room laughs.  
  
Five birds twitter from the windowsill.  
  
::I'm so glad I'm not in that other world anymore...::  
  
::Back there, the flowers were dead and Eclipse was mean, and somebody could get hurt.::  
  
::But here, there's nothing wrong.::  
  
::Everything is fine.::  
  
::And I'm going to spread this joy with the rest of the world.::  
  
//And watch my purple sky fly over me//  
  
Raenef smiles contentedly at the many corpses surrounding him.  
  
Isn't it great to have so many friends?  
  
-=-The End-=- 


End file.
